Fairy Tail Drabbles
by Paconxy
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles de Fairy Tail sin número concreto que iré actualizando de vez en cuando. Amores, sexo, aventuras y comedia es lo que te espera en estas mini-historias. ¡Espero que gusten!
1. Chapter 1

_Holis a todos! Bueno, después de mi viaje he decidido ponerme a escribir Drabbles raros de Fairy Tail, ya que leí "Fairy Drabbles" de Evinawer y me gustaron mucho, así que he decidido ponerme a escribir yo también._

**Todo lo que nos queda**

-¡Lucy! ¡Despierta!- Le gritaba Natsu a su amiga dormilona, pero ésta ni se inmutaba, hasta que a Natsu se le ocurrió una pervertida idea.

El pelirrosa puso sus manos encima de los pechos de la chica y comenzó a masajearlos.

La rubia, como si acabara de explotar una bomba, se despertó y se encontró con el Dragon Slayer apretando sus tetas. Lucy se puso como un tomate, mezcla de sonrojo infinito e ira por lo que Natsu estaba haciendo. Sin previo aviso, le soltó una bofetada dejándole una marca roja en la cara al pelirrosa.

-¡Natsu! Puto pervertido, ¿qué coño haces?- La maga estelar explotó, cambiando su vocabulario habitual por uno digno de Gajeel.

-Lo siento, Lucy. Era para despertarte- Musitó Natsu. Era bofetada le había dolido.

-¿¡Y no hay otra jodida manera de despertarme que agarrándome las tetas como un obseso!? ¿¡Y encima, qué haces aquí!? ¡Fuera!- Lucy estalló de ira.

-Perdón, Luce- ¿Luce?

-¿Luce? ¿Es un mote cariñoso?- Preguntó la rubia.

-No sé, me ha salido solo- Natsu le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, lo que hizo que Lucy se calmara un poco.

-Natsu... ¿Cuando estabas tocándome las tetas... lo disfrutaste?- Preguntó muy tímidamente la maga.

-Yo... Bueno, supongo- El Dragon Slayer se sonrojó muchísimo. En el fondo sentía algo por Lucy, pero no sabía si era mero compañerismo o amor.

-Natsu, ¿te gusto?

-Bu-bueno... yo...- El pelirrosa tartamudeó. No sabía qué decir.

-Quiero decir... de cuerpo. ¿Piensas que estoy buena?

-Buena no, perfecta. Todas las partes de tu cuerpo son perfectas- Hasta Natsu se extrañó de la tranquilidad con la que dijo aquello.

-¿Y... por dentro? ¿Te gusta mi personalidad?- Preguntó una sonrojada Lucy.

-Eres un poco rara, pero me encanta cómo eres. Ya te lo he dicho Lucy, eres perfecta en todo- Natsu habló esta vez más confiado.

-Natsu yo... te amo- Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la rubia, mientras Natsu se quedó en shock por un segundo para luego lanzarse a abrazar a su 'amiga'.

-Lucy, me ha costado darme cuenta, pero yo también te amo- Lucy dejó de sollozar mientras veía cómo el pelirrosa apoyaba sus manos en su cara, para luego besarla durante un minuto. Un beso cálido, dulce, precioso. Un beso de enamorados. El primer beso de Natsu y Lucy.

-Natsu, ¿quieres ser mi novio?- Le preguntó Lucy.

-Por supuesto. Y luego nos casaremos- Contestó Natsu.

-Y todo lo que nos queda...- Suspiró Lucy para besar a su nuevo novio de nuevo, mientras recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo para pararse en el pantalón.

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Queréis que haga más? ¡Dejad reviews, porfi! Bye~!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holis a todos! Pues bueno, estaba aburridísimo con el PC y de repente me acuerdo... Pero si yo dije que subiría nuevo capítulo de Fairy Tail Drabbles! Bueno, aquí os lo dejo ^u^_

_The Love Cat (Parte 1)_

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray y Wendy estaban de misión. El trabajo consistía en recuperar la mascota de una ancianita. Aparentemente fácil.

NATSU: ¿Y para ésto tenemos que venir cinco?  
ERZA: Por supuesto, a lo mejor la mascota se ha escondido bien.

WENDY: Pues bien no se ha escondido, porque la veo desde aquí.

GRAY (echando a correr): ¡Yo la vi primero!

NATSU (saliendo él también a correr hacia el gato): ¡Los cojones, ese gato es mío!

LUCY: Natsu, tú ya tienes gato...

WENDY: Y yo. Mejor que se lo quede Gray.

GRAY: ¿Pero no teníamos que dárselo a la vieja?

NATSU: Ah, es verdad. Bueno, cógelo y se lo llevamos.

Entonces, el gato salió corriendo.

GRAY: ¡Eh, espera, amiguito!

NATSU (persiguiendo al gato): ¡Pero atrápalo, inútil!

ERZA (también empieza a correr): ¡Que se escapa!

El gato se perdió en el bosque. No tenían más remedio que separarse para buscarlo, porque no sabían dónde estaba.

NATSU: Vale, Lucy y yo vamos por el... Por allí -señaló un estrecho camino-.

ERZA: Pues yo voy sola, y Gray y Wendy por el Este.

Siguieron cada uno su camino. A Natsu le pareció ver algo detrás de un arbusto, así que Lucy y él se acercaron sigilosamente, pero Lucy se tropezó con una rama y cayó encima de Natsu, quedando así en una posición 'incómoda' para los dos.

NATSU (con su cabeza entre el pecho de ella): ¿Lucy, estás bien?

LUCY (reincorporándose y sonrojada): Sí, supongo. Ese gato habrá escapado, si es que estaba ahí.

NATSU: No creo que estuviera ahí. Vamos a seguir buscando. A lo mejor Calzoncillo Boy o Erza lo han encontrado.

_Bueno, ha sido MUY MUY MUY corto, pero es que no tengo casi tiempo porque tengo bastantes exámenes. De todas formas, este va por partes, haré 4 o así. De nuevo, me despido. ~Byee!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Holis a tod s! Bueno, hoy por lo menos estoy activo, aunque no muy inspirado, pero creo que la historia me saldrá más o menos bien porque ya la tengo pensada. Por cierto, spoiler del nuevo capítulo del manga de FT (a los que no lo habéis visto todavía): Natsu se va a entrenar lejos durante bastantes meses, dejando a Lucy sola, y lo más importante... ¡Fairy Tail se ha disuelto! Lloré con eso... . Espero que os guste, y dejad reviews porfi!_

_**The Love Cat (Parte 2)**_

Volvemos con Erza.

ERZA: Eh, me ha parecido ver algo moviéndose.

La pobre no sabía que aquello que se movía era Jellal.

ERZA: ¡Sal, gatito!

Jellal, que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, se movió y la pelirroja lo vio.

ERZA (extrañada y con lagrimillas en los ojos): ¿Je-jellal?

JELLAL: Erza...

ERZA (se lanza a abrazarlo): Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

JELLAL: Ya lo sé. Los del Consejo Mágico me vigilaban mucho. Tuve que esperar bastante para venir.

ERZA: ¿Cómo supiste dónde estábamos?

JELLAL: Os vi salir del gremio. Y bueno, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

ERZA: Encontrar a un estúpido gato que se ha perdido. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

JELLAL: Claro. ¿Sabes cómo es el gato?

ERZA: Sí. Marrón con rayas negras y ojos grises.

JELLAL: No creo que sea difícil encontrarlo, y más si vais en 3 grupos.

OK, tras el encuentro, vámonos con el tsundere y la loli peliazules.

GRAY: Wendy, no veo nada. ¿Seguro que a la vieja se le ha perdido el gato?

WENDY: Que sí, Gray-san, sigamos buscando. Este bosque, de todas formas, no es tan grande. Natsu-san, Lucy-san o Erza-san lo encontrarán pronto.

GRAY: Pero cabe la posibilidad de que se haya subido a un árbol, y allí no podemos trepar; estos árboles son muy altos.

WENDY: A lo mejor tú no puedes, pero yo sí. _(Sonríe)_

GRAY (extrañado): ¿Has aprendido a volar?

WENDY (riendo): No, tonto, solamente puedo poner mis maños hacia abajo y propulsarme.

GRAY: Ah, vale.

WENDY: ¿Voy a ojear las copas, por si está ahí?

GRAY: Vale, si te apetece...

Wendy se elevó un poco más alto que desde donde alcanzaban los árboles, y estuvo unos 3 minutos dando vueltas, buscando al dichoso gato, pero en su lugar, encontró otra cosa...

WENDY (muy sorprendida): ¡Juvia-san!

JUVIA (queriendo que se la tragase la tierra): Ehm... Wendy-san...

WENDY: ¿Qué haces ahí? No estarías... ¡Espiando a Gray!

JUVIA (muy sonrojada): Bueno... Le seguí...

WENDY (llegando a donde estaba la maga de agua): Anda, baja...

_Bueno, me salió muy cortita, pero es lo que tiene no tener inspiración casi y tener una hermana muy cansina que sólo me pregunta cosas de sus deberes de inglés. De todos modos, ~Byee!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Holis a tod s! Aquí otro día más con mis pervertidas y cariñosas ideas! Hoy os traigo al Gato del Amor (creo que podeís deducir, por lo que llevamos de historia, a qué se debe este nombre), parte 3! Espero que os guste, y dejad reviews porfi (nunca dejáis TToTT)!_

_**The Love Cat (Parte 3)**_

Juvia y Wendy bajaron a tierra, donde estaba esperando Gray.

GRAY (sorprendido): ¡Juvia! ¿Que-qué haces aquí?

JUVIA (sonrojada y contoneándose): Bueno, yo... Es que... Quería venir también a buscar ese gato...

GRAY: ¿Cómo, nos oíste?

JUVIA: Ehm, no, me lo contó... ¡Mirajane! Sí, fue Mirajane. (Gray la miró con cara de "no sé si fiarme de ti, acosadora experta", bajó la cabeza y asintió).

WENDY: Vendrá con nosotros, ¿no?

GRAY: Debería, aunque no olvidemos que Erza está solita en lo profundo del bosque...

JUVIA (con cara de "Are you fucking kidding me"): Gray-sama, Erza es muy fuerte, seguro que estará bien...

GRAY: Bueno, eso es verdad... Vale, Juvia, ven con nosotros...

A Juvia se le transformaron los ojos en corazones, y empezó a suspirar por su Gray. Bueno, vámonos con la que "estaba sola"... Que ahora yacía a la sombra de un árbol, sentada en el regazo de su tan esperado y amado Jellal.

ERZA (besando al peliazul): Te amo, Jelly.

JELLAL (acariciándola): Yo también, ¡y no me digas Jelly!

ERZA (riendo dulcemente): Vale, Jelly. Quiero irme a casa, Jelly. No quiero buscar a este gato más, Jelly. Sólo quiero estar contigo, Jelly.

JELLAL (algo frustrado ya): ¿Y si yo te llamo a ti Erzy? Te quiero, Erzy. No me voy a separar de tu lado nunca, Erzy. Eres muy sexy, Erzy.

ERZA: ¡Me encanta! Y rima con sexy... (pone una cara provocativa).

JELLAL (con una gota en la nuca): Mierda...

Erza rio.

_Bueno, corta (siempre me salen cortas, no sé si soy un buen escritor -_-U) pero es lo que tienen los drabbles, en teoría son cortos... De todos modos, ~Byee!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holis a tod s! Bueno, siento el retraso, pero soy un vago y siempre me pongo a escribir un día antes del capítulo, y encima tengo otras obligaciones en Internet aparte de FanFiction. Sobre el drabble, bueno, es uno suelto, dejaré The Love Cat para más tarde xD. ¡Espero que os guste!_

Era un día nublado en Magnolia, y todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban en sus casas... Menos Natsu y Happy, que se habían colado, como de costumbre, en casa de Lucy.

-¡Hola Lucy!- Saludó Natsu mientras entraba por la ventana, acompañado del azul exceed.

-¡Queremos la merienda!- Ordenó Happy.

-¿Qué creéis, que podéis colaros en mi casa sin permiso y encima recibir comida?- Enfureció la rubia- ¡Pues no! ¡Fuera de aquí!

-Pero... tenemos hambre...- Natsu puso ojitos.

-¿Y en vuestra casa no hay comida? O incluso podéis ir a pescar con Gildarts...- Les regañó la maga estelar.

-Pero es que pescar es muy aburrido...- Se quejó Happy.

-¡No Happy, Lucy tiene razón, pescar es una aventura épica!- Natsu recordó las palabras de Gildarts en la isla Tenrô.

-No sé en que momento he dicho yo eso...- A Lucy le cayó una gotita por la nuca.

En ese preciso momento, se oyó un traqueteo cerca de la ventana de Lucy.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se extrañó Natsu, asomándose a su habitual entrada a la residencia de su mejor amiga. Allí se encontró a... ¡Gajeel y Bickslow!

-¿Qué mierda estáis haciendo ahí? ¿Qué le queríais hacer a Lucy?- Natsu amenazó con su mano ardiente.

-Nada, estabamos vigilando- Le informó Gajeel, serio.

-¿Vigilando el qué?- Fue Happy el que ahora se asomó a la ventana.

-Nos han informado de que Gray te está observando, cosplayer- Dijo Bickslow, mirando a Lucy.

-¿A-a mí?- La rubia se sonrojó.

-Sí, a ti. Se ve que...- Confirmó Gajeel.

-Espera, déjame a mí- Interrumpió Happy- ¡Le gustaaaaasssssssss!

-No-no puede ser... Yo... Gray está... ¿enamorado de mí?

-Parece ser que sí... Por cierto, Salamander, no sé cómo puedes subirte aquí tan fácilmente- Dijo Bickslow.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡RIVAL DEL AMOR!- Juvia apareció de no se sabe dónde y empezó a gritarle a Lucy.

-¡Juvia! ¡Qué yo no quiero nada con Gray!- Se intentó defender la rubia.

-Pero, él... él... ¡te prefiere a ti antes que a mí!- La maga de agua empezó a llorar.

-Gajeel, no sé para qué hemos venido, en verdad...- Dijo Bickslow, observando la escena: él y Gajeel agarrados a la cornisa, Juvia sollozando en el hombro de Lucy, y Natsu y Happy con los ojos como platos.

-¡Puto Gray! ¡Como se le ocurra hacerle algo a Lucy, es que...!- Natsu ahora estaba enfadado.

De repente, otra persona apareció en el tejado de Lucy...

-Eso no es cierto. Yo nunca he ido detrás de Lucy- Aclaró Gray.

-¡Gray! ¿Entonces qué están diciendo estos dos?- Dijo Lucy.

-Estamos diciendo que eres...- Happy se rio un poco.

-¡INOCENTE!- Dijeron todos a la vez, e incluso Erza, que apareció de por ahí.

-¡Eso no tiene gracia!- Dijo Lucy con cara de decepción.

-¡Para ti no,para nosotros sí!- Natsu le sonrió a Lucy como siempre hacía, lo que hizo que la maga estelar se alegrara un poco más.

-¿Estaba todo planeado? ¿Hasta las lágrimas de Juvia?- Preguntó Lucy. La verdad es que estaba todo muy bien organizado.

-Sí, Lucy-san. ¿No ves que es agua normal y corriente?- Juvia echó una carcajada.

-¿Y por qué siempre las bromas son a mí?- Lucy infló los mofletes.

-Porque eres presa fácil. Y mola ver tu reacción- Respondió Gray.

Y así pasó el día, un 28 de diciembre (día de los inocentes, de ahí la broma) invasión a casa de Lucy y, encima, todos los que estaban allí tuvieron que merendar...

-¡Como si no tuviera bastante con estos dos!- Lucy señaló a Natsu y su exceed azul.

_Y aquí os traigo otro drabble, no es largo (hablando de drabbles), pero me costó lo mío U_U. Bueno, esta semana, el viernes o sábado, tendréis el capítulo de Dulcemente Enamorada de siempre... Dejad reviews y ~Byee!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Holis a todos! Y aquí os traigo la última y cuarta parte de The Love Cat...Sorry por el retraso! _

_**The Love Cat (Parte 4)**_

Mientras tanto, Lucy y Natsu habían hecho un gran descubrimiento...

NATSU (señalando a un árbol): ¡El gato!

LUCY: ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo hemos encontrado, Natsu!

NATSU (rascándose la cabeza): ¿Y cómo mierda lo cogemos?

LUCY: Tranquilo, tengo mis llaves.

NATSU (abrazándola): ¡Bien! Eres genial, Lucy.

LUCY (riendo): Lo sé. Bueno, déjame sacar a... ¿A quién saco?

NATSU: A... ¿Loke?

LUCY: ¡Ya sé! ¡Lyra! ¡Tiene alas!

Acto seguido, Lucy sacó su llave, y la invocó.

LYRA (con su alegría natural): ¡Lucy-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Eres mala...

LUCY: Y dale. Sólo te dejas invocar 3 veces al mes.

LYRA: Sí, sí... Bueno, ¿quieres que cante?

LUCY: Quiero que rescates a ese gato de aquel árbol.

LYRA (con cara de decepción): Cada vez me llamas para cosas más inútiles...

LUCY: Pero esta vez estamos en una misión. Eres de vital importancia, Lyra...

LYRA (emocionada): ¿Una misión? ¿De verdad? ¡Entonces haré lo que me pida, Lucy-san!

Rápidamente, Lyra se elevó hasta donde estaba el gatito, lo cogió y lo llevó a los brazos de Lucy.

-¡Meooow!- El minino gimió.

-¡Qué kawaii! ¡Muchas gracias, Lyra!- Lucy le agradeció al espíritu su ayuda, a lo que esta sonrió.

-Bueno, pues ahora hay que llevárselo a la vieja...-Dijo Natsu, con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza- Ha sido muy fácil.

-La verdad es que sí.

Los tres (contando al gato) se fueron hacia donde se suponía que estaba la casa de la anciana, pero...

-¿Lucy, no era por allí?- Le dijo Natsu, señalando una zona entre arbustos.

-Qué va, Natsu, qué mala memoria tienes, era por la izquierda...- La rubia le contradijo.

-¡Qué no! Puedo oler a la vieja.

-Y yo puedo recordar que era por la izquierda- Lucy se empezó a irritar.

-Bueno, pero tu memoria puede fallar, Lucy...

-Vale, y tu olfato también- Ya estaba enfadada. ¡Se habían perdido!

-Bueno, vamos a fiarnos de un olor que tengo más aprendido: el de Erza o Gray- Dijo Natsu, serio.

Natsu olfateó, y empezó a andar: por la izquierda, como había dicho Lucy.

-¡VES!- Lucy, al ver que llevaba razón, le entraron ganas de patearle el culo a Natsu.

-Calla.

Siguieron un camino trazado por los pasos de Natsu durante unos 7 minutos, hasta que encontraron a Wendy, Gray y Juvia.

-¡Natsu-san! ¡Lucy-san!- Wendy se alegró de verlos, y con el gato.

-¡Por culpa del tonto de Natsu nos habíamos perdido!- Exclamó Lucy.

-Y también fue el tonto de Natsu el que te trajo de vuelta...- Dijo el Dragon Slayer, un poco frustrado.

-Bueno, lo importante es que habéis encontrado al gato. ¿No está un poco gordito?- Dijo Gray, mirando raro al animal.

-Más kawaii- Dijo Lucy, mirando al gato con ojos tiernos. Este lo único que hacía era olisquear. Y no hablaba (no era un exceed).

-Por cierto, ¿qué hace Juvia aquí?- Preguntó Natsu.

-Hmm, Juvia oyó que estábais buscando a un gatito, y decidió buscarlo ella también. A Juvia le gusta ayudar- Mintió, aunque todos sabían su locura con Gray.

-Mentira- Reprochó Wendy- Estaba espiando a Gray- Ahora, la DS peliazul sonrió.

-Juvia, ¿por qué siempre me espías?- Le preguntó Gray. Juvia se quedó blanca.

-Bueno, yo...- No podía parar de contonearse, de nervios y vergüenza- Yo... ¡Juvia está enamorada de ti, Gray-sama!- Dicho esto, sus ojos lagrimearon y se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

-Juvia...- Gray se quedó un ratito pensativo- Bueno, solo tuve una novia, por tener otra no creo que pase nada- Y sonrió sonrojado, mirando a la maga de agua. Ésta estaba expectante, igual que todos los demás, incluido el gato.

-¡Gray-sama, te amo muchísimo!- Juvia lo besó instintivamente, y Gray correspondió el beso.

Pasó un rato, y Natsu dijo:

-Bueno, ¿entonces, volvemos?

-¡Sí! Juvia quiere llegar ya a Magnolia para que Gray-sama le haga cosas sucias- Y puso una cara de perversión.

Llegaron a la casa de la anciana, le devolvieron el gato y obtuvieron su recompensa: 300000 jewels. Y sin destrozos. Y, cuando ya se disponían a irse, se dieron cuenta de una cosa: ¿Dónde estaba Erza?

-¡Aquí estamos!- Se oyó a Erza desde detrás de los árboles.

-¿Estamos?- Se extrañó Wendy.

Entonces, aparecieron Jellal y Erza, con la ropa mal puesta y la cara bastante roja.

-¡Jellal!- Todos exclamaron.

-Tengo excusas- Dijo él.

Y así pasó el día, se fueron y, ese mismo día, se habían formado 2 parejas. Lo que puede pasar en menos de 10 horas...

_Y ya terminó! Espero que os haya gustado este Drabble largo, próximamente haré muchos más! Me estoy dando cuenta de que no ha habido NaLu xD... Dejad reviews y ~Byee!_


	7. Chapter 7

**ATENCIÓN: SI SOIS SENSIBLES, NO SABÉIS NADA DE SEXO O SIMPLEMENTE NO OS GUSTA, NO LEÁIS ESTE DRABBLE, YA QUE CONTIENE CONTENIDO ERÓTICO. GRACIAS.**

_Holis a tod s! Bueno, dejo la advertencia por ahí arriba ya que no sé las edades de mis lectores (aunque normalmente en FanFiction suele haber gente de 15 a 22 años o así, pero bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos ^^) El caso, os dejo con el drabble! Es una conversación entre Natsu y Lucy, sobre la vida sexual de el propio Natsu._

Natsu y Lucy acababan de terminar de hacer el amor tras 1 hora de juegos sexuales y placer puro.

-Lucy, has estado brillante. Aguantas más que yo- Suspiró mientras sonreía Natsu.

-Qué va, hombre. Y tú has estado excelente. Ardiente, como una llama- Contestó una Lucy sudorosa.

-Me pregunto...- Empezó Natsu.

-¿El qué?- Se interesó ella.

-Si fuimos los primeros de nuestra generación en Fairy Tail en hacer esto.

-No creo, Erza y Mirajane ya sabían del tema antes que nosotros.

-Seguro que se hacían dedos cuando estaban solas, por la noche, o en la ducha, o...- Natsu se perdió en sus pervertidos pensamientos.

-¡Guarro! Dijiste que sólo me amabas a mí- Le regañó Lucy.

-Y sólo te amo a ti. Perdona, se me va la cabeza- Sonrió el DS de fuego.

-Pero, hablando de masturbación, ¿te has masturbado alguna vez, Natsu? Creo que la pregunta es obvia, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca- Dijo la maga, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-Pues... bueno...- Natsu se avergonzó y agachó la cabeza.

-Venga Natsu, somos novios, nos podemos contar las cosas sin vergüenza- Le dijo Lucy.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí me he masturbado. No muchísimas veces, pero bastantes- Con las palabras de su amada, se le fue la vergüenza.

-¿En serio?- Lucy quería seguir intimando más, después de todo, sólo llevaban un mes de novios- ¿Y en quién pensabas cuando te masturbabas?

-Pues... eh...- Le volvió la vergüenza.

-¡Venga, has dicho que ya no tenías vergüenza!

-Cuando pensaba, casi siempre era en ti, pero otras veces veía el "Especial Weekly Sorcerer de Fairy Tail" que tengo y veo las fotos de ti y Mira en bikini- Se sonrojó.

-¿Ah, con Mirajane también?- Lucy se sorprendió ante esto, pensaba que Natsu sólo se sentida atraído sexualmente por ella, pero bueno, en ese tiempo aún no eran novios, así que no le iba a decir nada malo.

-Sí...- Miraba al suelo- ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas, Luce?

-Nada, era para saber más sobre tus gustos sexualmente, Natsu. Tranquilo- Le sonrió.

_Bueno, pues eso fue todo, la verdad es que no es muy largo, pero he escrito lo que tenía más o menos planeado (aunque también tenía pensado que Lucy contara los secretos de las chicas de FT, pero eso a lo mejor para otro drabble xD). Bueno, Dejad reviews y ~Byee!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Holis a tod s! Primero de todo, quería deciros, después de ver que mi fic "Unión" no va nada bien (un follow nada más y las únicas dos reviews que hay son negativas), que he decidido borrarlo (y "Dulcemente Enamorada también, ya que forma parte de la historia). La verdad, no sé realmente en qué he fallado, si es que los capítulos eran demasiado cortos, o qué. Puedo deducir que lo que no ha gustado ha sido el OC, así que bueno, me he llevado una gran decepción, pero hay que aceptarlo. Siento haber escrito ese fic, de veras, no me gusta que los lectores se lleven un mal sabor de boca de mis historias. El caso, que hoy os dejo un fic de... bueno, un poco locura xD. Espero que os guste! ^^_

_**Regalo para Gray**_

-¿Qué le pasa a Juvia hoy? Está más "Gray-sama Gray-sama" de lo habitual...- Le comentó Levy a Lucy.

-Es que es el cumpleaños de Gray, ¿no lo sabías?- Le contestó la maga de espíritus estelares.

-¡Ah! Entonces hay que hacerle un buen regalo.

De repente, Natsu y Happy se unieron a la conversación.

-¡Al nudista no se le hacen regalos en su cumpleaños! ¡Más bien se le da una paliza!- Rugió Natsu.

Lucy puso cara de "este muchacho y sus ideas...", y le dijo al DS de fuego:

-¡Natsu, no digas esas cosas! ¡Gray es un gran amigo, y contribuye mucho al equipo! Hay que hacerle un gran regalo.

A lo que Natsu contradijo:

-¡Pero vamos a ver, que se desnuda sin razón! Mejor le compramos ropa y punto.

-Yo creo que ropa ya tiene... Algo más práctico- Dijo Happy.

-¡Un horno!- Dijo Levy.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- Dijo Lucy, extrañada.

-No sé, supongo que en su casa hará frío, necesitará calentar la comida...- Intentó justificarse la peliazul.

-No, mejor algo que le recuerde a las montañas nevadas y frías donde vivía con Ur... Una bola de cristal, de esas que agitas y sale como nieve...- Propuso la rubia.

-¿Y eso dónde se compra?- Dijo Happy.

-En una tienda de souvenires- Respondió Levy.

-Sed coherentes, en Magnolia habrá bolas de esas, pero con figuras de la Catedral Kardia, o cosas así. Si lo que queréis es que represente una montaña, tendremos que irnos a algún sitio que tenga cordilleras o algo- Dijo Happy.

-Ok, pues se descarta esa opción- Sentenció la maga de Solid Script.

-Natsu, propón tu algo (que sea normal y que no perjudique a la salud del propio Gray)- Le dijo el Exceed a su compañero.

-Hmmm, déjame pensar... Quizás una espada de hielo, o algo que le sirva para el combate- Propuso.

-¡Buena idea! Pero una espada de hielo no, que se derrite...- Dijo Lucy.

-Pues una espada de hielo que no se derrita nunca- Dijo Natsu,

-Pero para eso tiene su magia de moldeo...

-¡Bueno, pues una cosa que le permita crear ventiscas, o invocar al Yeti, o algo así!- Se mosqueó el pelirrosa.

-¡Le podemos convertir en mago de espíritus estelares, y darle la llave del espíritu del hielo! ¡Y Lucy le dará clases!- Disparató Happy.

-Primero: eso no creo que se pueda hacer. Segundo: aunque se pudiera, no hay ningún espíritu del hielo; y tercero: si se convirtiera en mago estelar, entonces la "espada de hielo que no se derrite nunca" sí le serviría- Gruñó la rubia.

-Realmente estás hecha toda un genio, eh Lucy... Cómo razonas...- Bromeó el azul minino.

-Aunque lo que ha dicho Natsu sí que podría ser: un artefacto que le permita crear ráfagas de nieve- Dijo Levy.

-¿Veis como si quiero puedo tener buenas ideas?- Sonrió Natsu.

-Bueno, y eso se compra en... Una tienda de magia, ¿no?- Dijo la maga estelar.

-Sí.

-¡Como en Edoras, que teníamos que ir a los barrios bajos, donde había gentuza, a comprar objetos muy raros!- Objetó Happy.

-Bueno, pues vamos a la tienda...- Natsu se levantó de su silla, y Lucy y Happy también.

-Yo me quedo aquí. Había quedado con Freed, para ver unas escrituras...- Dijo Levy.

-¡Vale, Levy-chan, nos vemos luego!- Se despidió la rubia.

-¡Adiós, Lu!

Lucy, Happy, y un Natsu que no dejaba de poner pegas se dirigieron a una de las pocas tiendas mágicas de Magnolia.

-Lucy, ¿quieres que te utilicemos como cebo para conseguir un descuento? Venga, seduce al...- Happy no pudo continuar hablando, ya que vio que no era dependiente, sino dependienta, y también porque la maga le dio un golpe bastante considerable.

-No se puede estar buena y vivir tranquila...- Suspiró Lucy.

-¡Buenas!- Saludó Natsu al entrar- Mire, es que es el cumpleaños de un amigo que tenemos, que se desnuda constantemente, y...- Lucy le mandó callar.

-Mejor hablo yo, que tú la lías... Mire, estábamos buscando, si por casualidad existiese, un aparato que permitiera crear como... tormentas de nieve, o ventiscas...- Informó la rubia.

-¡Por supuesto que existe! Sólo cuesta 1470 jewels. Lo tengo aquí mismo. Es bastante cómodo, se ata al brazo, y cuando quieras invocar la ventisca, lo enciendes, y ya está. Y se recarga con frío, independientemente del poder mágico que uno tenga.

-¡Genial!- Se alegró Lucy, especialmente porque le llegaba el dinero, pues había llevado 2000 jewels.

Lo compraron, lo envolvieron como regalo, le pusieron una notita felicitándolo y llegaron a Fairy Tail, donde estaba organizada la fiesta a Gray.

Sólo os diré, para terminar, que se lo pasaron todos excelentemente bien, y que, por algún sitio de ese gran gremio, se encontraba una Erza con un regalo largo, y puntiagudo... Puede que fuera una "espada de hielo que no se derrite nunca"...

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Después de una semana sin escribir, mi amiga la Inspiración ha vuelto en el momento de escribir esto, así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado n_n. Bueno, Dejad reviews y ...~Byee!_


	9. ME VOY

_Holis a tod s! Bueno, esto no es un nuevo drabble, es un aviso. Y será mi último aviso, por lo tanto es importante: Dejo los fics. No significa que deje FanFiction, significa que dejo de escribir. Simplemente porque he comprendido que mis historias son demasiado internas, muestro demasiado mis sentimientos/pensamientos, y por eso es difícil que alguien que no sea yo llegue a comprender totalmente mis fics._

_Lo siento. _


End file.
